Talk:Main Page
Problems...? Anyone else having issues with the CSS on this page...? All the sudden the boxes aren't showing right for me and stuff. Also, the colors for the addition and subtraction of text in the (green and red) don't show up anymore. Anyone else having these issues, or is it just me? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia probably messed up on something. Try using the below steps. :# Check to see if you have a problem. :# If so, blame Wikia. :# If the problem persists, blame Wikia more :# Repeat steps 2-3 as necessary. :BTW, the problem probably won't be permanent. ;) ::I see no changes or problems. Which browser do you use (name and version number, please)? And a screenshot would be very helpful. Did you activate the "Use enhanced recent changes (requires JavaScript)" checkbox in preferences? Does your browser show colored text in the next line? ::Test: green text, red text ::--Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 14:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: every time I edit a page, when I write something the word next to it is deleted (this only happens after I have written a certain amount of words) is it something I'm doing or is it a problem with this wikia.shurtagal (UTC)17:32,august 6,2011. Links to other wikis I just think about creating a new box at the bottom of our main page and place some links to wikis with similar topics there. We could for example create three separated areas: Wikis about books on the left, wikis about fantasy topics on the right, and wikis about fantasy books in the middle. And we should add a link to this list of wikis. What do you think? --Weas-El (talk) 07:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :An excellent idea. Ologypedia publicity!--Wyvern Rex. 17:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh Brother Well... it looks like my work here is done..... :'( is it still possible for me to do stuff with this new... "setup"? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 03:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Main page layout I changed some things... There are now green scales in the background, the boxes are now green (Book 4 theme), and the white margin on the right side is gone. Do you like the changes? Or do you have any ideas for improving the layout? --Weas-El (Talk) 19:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :… I forgot to mention that I changed the font color of the box titles to white and added that footer with links to other fantasy wiki(a)s. --Weas-El (Talk) 19:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this is "Real Life" I am referring in particular to This page. Baldur's Gate, whilst it might be an out-of-universe example, isnt really "Real World", is it? Im posting this question here so that people might see it. If the consensus is that I am wrong - cool! I can live with being wrong. If not, then I shall change it. Just wanted to check that I am not doing the wrong thing, though. Timeoin 17:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I think that what was intended was to show that Korgan's name originated outside the cycle. Obviously, Baldur's Gate as a game is real-world. Still, the title seems unsatisfactory, so maybe a simple "Connections" would do.--Wyvern Rex. 18:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Statistics On accessing Inheriwiki there were 1074 articles, on logging in there were 1088 articles, in statistics there are 1089! Why? Which one is right?--Gilderien Talk| 14:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :If new articles are being created, it takes a while for the information to spread through the system. Statistics is generally the most reliable in my experience.--Wyvern Rex. 14:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::We created 15 articles while you were typing your login. How long is your password? ;-) I think Wyvern Rex is right. By the way, I see the number 1089 on both pages, with and without being logged in. --Weas-El ✉ 15:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Over 15 characters.... and it seems to have settled down to 1091 now, so its probably my password.--Gilderien Talk| 20:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) URL logo The URL logo appears to have reverted to the Wikia "W" one, instead of a circling dragon. Any idea why?--Gilderien Talk| 20:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Probably just a local caching problem, I see the circling dragon "e". --Weas-El ✉ 02:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, sorry I've been inactive, I was on "holiday". Anyway, the "favicon" is still AWOL and on my favourites it is now a Wikia "W". Which browser are you using?--Gilderien Talk| 19:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Slider I would like to remove that fan-art image File:SLIDER2.jpg from the main page's slider and replace it with a canonical image. Do you have any ideas? Maybe one of the Images from Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia? --Weas-El ✉ 10:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I would maybe put one slider for each book or something... idk... Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 ::Well, a good replacement would be File:Dragon and Rider.png.--Wyvern Rex. 14:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Movie crap Honestly, should just remove everything about the movie since it's just such a disgrace lol. No one would complain. Everything from the characters' appearances to the storyline is wrong anyway. Just my opinion :( Luccc 19:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) possible name change To those who work on this wiki, you should change the name from the inheritance wiki to Domia abr Wyrda: the Inheritance Wiki, or something along those lines. Just a suggestion. :A decent idea, but you'd already have to be a fan to "get" the reference. Inheriwiki has somewhat more clarity to new readers.--Wyvern Rex. 08:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC)